Pamela Arwig
Pamela Arwig (SK001 Eins) is a character from Rosenkreuzstilette that serves as both a villain and a hero in Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel and its side-game, Rosenkreuzstilette Weißsilber. She is the leader and captain of the Schwarzkreuz, an organization of Dark Magi with a mysterious agenda. She is voiced by Mamenosuke. Appearance Pamela has magenta eyes and long bright red hair and is dressed in a white long-sleeved coat with dark red laces along with a red ribbon on her collar and what appears to be white shoulder pads with dark red laces on her shoulders. She wears brown boots and black tights and wears a white band on her hair with dark red laces. She carries around her silver sword resembling a katana called the Weißsilber that can eminate a red glow. Personality Pamela is a straightforward and sensible girl as a result of her noble upbringing and was born to nobility. Having secretly been trained as a royal knight, not much else is known about her, as her existence is best kept secret. Pamela never doubts her views of justice and will convict anyone who does not share them. While Pamela is a Dark Magus, a special type of Magus affilated with the Schwarzkreuz, she actually believes that she herself is not a Magus and that her power is not magic, but a miracle gifted to her by God himself. She also refers to Magi as witches. Abilities Pamela draws her abilities from her sword, the Weißsilber, whose ability of the same name lets her draw a magic circle in midair and manipulate the space within it. Using it, she can use many attacks available for her use, such as summoning homing magic circles, firing sword beams, releasing fireballs, and even enlarging her Weißsilber. Role Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel Pamela first appears before Freudia Neuwahl after she defeats Eifer Skute in their first battle. She introduces the Schwarzkreuz as the justice and demands that she and RKS surrender, to which Freu responds with refusal to do so, before Pamela leaves in disgust with Eifer, prompting Freu to inform her colleagues at RKS of the Schwarzkreuz and Spiritia's disappearance. Later, she, along with the rest of the organization, are seen spying on Freu with their viewing globe at their church. While Schirach Fühler and Eifer argue over who should have the "fun match", Pamela reminds them that it doesn't matter due to her belief that she won't stand a chance against either one. Pamela meets Freu again, ready to challenge her to a duel. When Freu sees her as another Magus like herself, Pamela is offended and believes that Freu sees her as another "witch" like herself and the rest of RKS. She claims that her power is a miracle granted by God, not magic, and is convinced that she and the rest of the Schwarzkreuz are destined to eradicate RKS believing that it is evil. They fight, and Freu defeats her, forcing Pamela, who didn't expect such a disgrace, to retreat for now, red in the face and eyes. Later, the two meet again after the rest of the Schwarzkreuz is defeated, but before they can do battle again, Eifer attacks and injures Pamela even further (as she was still wounded from their previous encounter), revealing herself to have been working with Iris Sepperin all along. After they leave, Freu orders Liebea Palesch to tend to Pamela's wounds before going after the two villainesses. Pamela later resigns afterwards. Rosenkreuzstilette Weißsilber Pamela is the main protagonist of Rosenkreuzstilette Weißsilber. After having a meeting outside the Schwarzkreuz's church where the organization plans their own witch-hunting coup against the Empire and RKS, Pamela announces her plan to fight RKS on her own, deciding it would be more time-efficient to do so herself in terms of putting down the Walpurgisnacht. She goes to the grounds of Graf Michael Sepperin's castle and meets Freudia, demanding for her and RKS to resign. Freu refuses, and the two battle, resulting in Pamela's victory. Freu escapes to continue her search for Spiritia. Pamela then moves on to defeat the rest of RKS as well. However, as she fights alone, her determination begins to wane as she sees things she didn't expect from RKS, such as the friendship between Zorne Sepperin and Trauare Wrede, Schwer-Muta Casasola Merkle's wierdness yet lack of malice, and the comraderie between Sichte Meister and the rest of the RKS Magi. Pamela then returns home in triumph only to discover that her colleagues and their pope and church have marked her as a traitor to them, as informed to her by Lecht & Rink Refraktia, who order her to leave at once. She futilly tries to reason with the twins, but they refuse to listen and leave. Pamela, believing she was vilified, takes it upon herself to stop her colleagues and vows to kill her vilifier. As she takes the fight to her own friends and colleagues, Pamela also encounters another RKS member, Karl Palesch, and defeats him. As the fight continues, she learns that there's no such thing as a "morale" in the Schwarzkreuz and that its members had secrets that might deviate from the holy image that she had in mind, unknown to her before the event. After she defeats everyone, Pamela confronts Eifer again at their church and she reveals herself to be working with Iris all along, who reveals the truth of the Schwarzkreuz's coup against RKS and the Empire. Iris and Eifer invite her to her new palace and Pamela goes after them. As she makes her way through the palace, she encounters Graf Michael Sepperin, who is protecting his daughter and is trying to stop her progress to her. Pamela recognizes him as a vampire and lays him back to rest before continuing to proceed. She later finds Freu having problems with the Dark Devil, and tells her to leave the monster to her. She defeats the Dark Devil, realizing afterwards that the Dark Devil she defeated was Eifer and frees her before she kills herself from overusing her magic. Pamela, like she did with every other member of the Schwarzkreuz, offers Eifer a chance to join her one day in forming a more honorable Schwarzkreuz even if both of them were "abandoned pieces" used by Iris as Eifer called both of themselves. Eifer leaves without an answer, leaving Pamela to let out a breath for preaching so much for presumably the first time in her life, before she continues even deeper into the palace. Pamela encounters Iris and challenges her, and she unveils her Iris Machine II. Pamela destroys the machine and chases after Iris to the pinnacle of her palace. There, she stumbles upon Spiritia, who has been brainwashed by Iris. Pamela defeats and frees Tia from Iris' mind-control, and then defeats Iris as well. Despite wondering if her sword would really work on her, she then uses one last attack from her Weißsilber, destroying Iris and demolishing her palace. Pamela then reunites the unconscious Tia with Freu and Strudel, who both thank her for saving Tia. Pamela warns her that she still won't acknowledge Freu and that she would go to bring about RKS's downfall again in case RKS should start another rebellion. The two groups then both part ways as Pamela finally relaxes herself and returns home and happily reunites with her colleagues at the Schwarzkreuz. Gallery Rksw top.jpg|Promotional artwork for Rosenkreuzstilette Weißsilber featuring Pamela. Pam icon4.png|Pamela's Twitter icon Trivia *Her designer, alphes, also made artwork for several Touhou fighting games and spin-offs made by Twilight Frontier. *She resembles Angela Victoire Blendin, a character from Princess Waltz. *Her personality seems to be based on that of Ky Kiske from Guilty Gear. Her organization even shares the same symbol as him and the Sacred Order of Holy Knights. Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Sophisticated Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Leaders Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Elementals Category:Knights Category:Extremists Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Grey Zone Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes